Many surgical procedures require surgeons to secure a device to the bone of a patient. In some procedures, the surgeon spans and secures one or more bones, or pieces of bone, using a bone plate and screws or other fasteners. In other procedures, the surgeon uses a screw or other fastener without another device, for example, to secure a transplanted tendon. In many procedures, the surgeon drills a hole in the bone prior to securing the fastener to the bone. With a hole in place, the surgeon can more easily select a fastener of the appropriate length. Selection of an appropriate length fastener may be important in some instances to avoid complications because, as can be appreciated, if the fastener is too long, the fastener may protrude from the bone and harm adjacent soft tissues.
During drilling, the surgeon is typically capable of feeling when the drill has penetrated through the bone from a drop in resistance of the drill against the bone. Because drilling does not provide an exact measurement of the depth of the bone, surgeons sometimes use a conventional analog depth gauge to measure the depth of the hole. Example conventional analog depth gauges are available from gSource, LLC of Emerson, N.J., Synthes Inc. of West Chester, Pa. and other medical instrument companies.
Analog depth gauges are configured with a graduated scale (in units of inches or millimeters) along a portion of its length. To use an analog depth gauge for measuring the depth of a hole in a bone, the surgeon typically: inserts a probe member into the hole; extends the probe member beyond the distal side of the hole; retracts the probe member to “find purchase” against the distal side of the hole with a barb or hook of the probe; and abuts a movable marker against the proximal side of the hole to indicate a position along the graduated scale that gives the length or depth measurement.
In some instances, surgeons find it difficult to obtain an accurate measurement using such analog depth gauges. In one situation, the scale may be difficult to read under bright operating room lights. In another situation, the surgeon may not be positioned or aligned with the graduated scale to have an undistorted view. To address the foregoing problems, digital surgical depth instruments have been developed. Example digital surgical depth instruments are disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/081,147 and 11/376,399, which are incorporated by reference herein. While such digital surgical depth instruments are useful for measuring depths of holes in bones which are in relatively shallow surgical fields, such instruments may be difficult to use when attempting to address bone measurement issues of the spine, hip, pelvis or other deep areas. Some embodiments of surgical depth instruments of the forgoing-mentioned patent applications use a digital display that moves with the probe—that is, the display moves away from the user as the probe is extended through the bone. Thus, when the surgeon must work within a body space that is deep and sufficiently constraining, it can be appreciated that such digital surgical depth instruments may be awkward to position and obtain readings from because the display may be oriented inside the deep surgical field, distal from the surgeon.
In view of the foregoing, a new depth gauge with a proximally-oriented and generally stationary user interface would be an important improvement in the art to, for example facilitate making measurements of depths of holes in bones, tissues, etc. in deep surgical fields.